Azure Rose
by Konaru of the Azure Rose
Summary: The story of Konaru and the new infinity eight. The fourth world network crisis and an ability called "Twilight Mode".
1. Login 1 Welcome To The World

**.hack//Mask**

**Login 1: Welcome To The World**

[Login: Konaru of the Azure Rose.]

[Password:******]

Welcome To The World

A blue orb appeared at the chaos gate in ΔMac Anu, floating feet above the ground. It stopped, emitting blue rings, revealing a boy, who looked to be about 16 at the most, dressed in all white. The only other color on him were the two flame red celtic crosses on his chest. The boy stood there, eyes closed, untill the rings vanished. He opened his eyes and looked around, scanning the area. "The World....A magnificent place....." He smirked. He began walking, heading for the huge doors that led into the city known as Mac Anu. As he stepped into the sun, a small icon appeared over the boys head.

Konaru,

Its time...

,Hira

Konaru smiled and turned around, back towards the chaos gate. He smiled behind his monitor. He stepped up to the doors and opened them, heading back over to the chaos gate. He looked at the server list and choose ΩLuminia Cloth. A blue orb flew out of the chaos gate and encircled him with blue ings untill he disapeared. The orb flew back into the chaos gate, dissapearing.

The blue orb reappeared at the chaos gate in ΩLuminia Cloth. It released konaru and faded. Konaru opened his eyes and looked at the glowing city. Lights filled the scenery. and ahead was the arena. The arena was a place where players in "The World" could fight each other freely. And Konaru was a regular there.

Konaru walked foward towards the counter of the arena, stopping at the top of the stairs. Hiramaku, a man only slightly taller than Konaru, dressed in red, and lined with black walked up to him. He wore baggy clothes that seemed to heavy, but they concealed both his arms and legs. The sides of his body were lined with black, along with the gloves he wore, although they were kept hidden.

"Heya! Kona! Ready?" He said as he walked up waving at Konaru.

Konaru gave him a low high-five as he approached him. "Yeah, but wheres Zenta? He shoulda been here by now...."

Hiramaku shrugged. "I dont know, he said he wou-" A small 'Mail" icon appeared over Hiramaku's head, stopping him mid scentence. He read the message then looked at Konaru. "He just messaged me, he said he overslept, and that he's on his way!"

Konaru sighed. "Thats so like him..." Konaru looked at the ground and shook his head in dissapointment. Konaru looked back up and turned around and looked at the giant screen behind him. It showed a video of the current arena champions, Tsuai, Miaki, and Nowaka's latest victory in the arena. Tsuai, the leader of the team, wore long bague robes, and held a big black and red spell book named "Aroura Gaze". Miaki, the fastest of the group, wore red and white jester clothes, but no face paint. He had two dual blade swords in his hands both matching his clothes, named "Jesters Tric". And Nowaka, the power house, wore big peices of red armor. He held a giant broadsword named "Death's Identity".

Konaru sighed as he looked back down. "..I hope we will be able to defeat them....We just need to win this next match!"

"Hey!!! Guys!!!!" Konaru looked over in the direction of the chaos gate where the yelling was coming from, only to see a man who looked to be about 17. The man wore clothes that didnt seem to fit in with the rest of 'The World's' attire. He wore what looked like a black collared shirt, with white baggy pants. Chains hanging from the sides of his legs, covered in red wave symbols on black. The chains held up two big Tatami fans. From what could be seen, they were black and white.

The man stopped in front of Konaru and Hiramaku and smiled. "Sorry im late.....I sorta stayed up late last night lev-"

"It doesnt matter what you were doing Zenta, were a team, and we wont work properly unless your here to back us up!" Konaru inturrupted.

"He's right, you gotta be a bit more focused..." Hiramaku added.

"Whatever....Lets just win this..." Zenta said as he waved his hand at Konaru sarcasticly.

"Grr......" Konaru turned and started to walk off. "Im gunna go register us...."

"Such a temper!" Zenta said quietly in a mocking manner as Konaru walked away.

Konaru approached the front desk and looked at the NPC woman at the front counter.

"Hello. would you like to register for the Demon Palace Tournament?"

"Yes please." Konaru replied.

"Team name?"

"Team Azure."

"Thank you, your match will start shortly, please go to the waiting room, until your match begins." The woman bowed slightly as Konaru walked back towards Hira and Zenta.

"OK guys, lets go into the waiting room." Konaru said as he reached them.

"Good, lets get this over with." Hiramaku said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Aww, come on Hira, dont say it like that! Say it like you will enjoy it!" Zenta said as he started walking off.

"But I wont enjoy it, I already know we will win. All i'm concerned about are the finals..." Hiramaku followed.

"Stop fooling around Zenta, and Hira, dont get too cocky. We may be good, but were not perfect. We've still got a lot of kinks to work out." Konaru warned as they reached the warp point that led to the waiting room.

"Whatever.."

The three appeared in the waiting room, and Konaru immediately went over to the information board.

"Hmmm....."

"What it say?" Hiramaku asked.

"Our opponents are a Shadow Warlock, Harvest Cleric, and an Edge Punisher.....Hmm...An interesting combo....According to this they use the Shadow Warlock and Edge Punisher to attack a single opponent at a time, while the Harvest Cleric heals....That leaves a wide opening...."

"You thinking what im thinking?" asked Hiramaku.

"Using Zenta for bait?"

"Yep!"

Zenta turned around slowly. "Bait for who?"

Konaru smiled and explained.....

"OK? Got it? So after you boost us, you need to make them target you, then charm the Harvest Cleric." Konaru finished.

Zenta nodded.

"Team Azure your match is about to begin, please enter the arena." Said a voice on the intercom.

"OK! Lets do this!"

The walked towards the warp point and warped away.

"HELLO LUMINIA CLOTH!!!!!" yelled the announcer as the crowd roared wildly.

"Todays match is Team Azure. This team has been through a lot, but they always put on a great show!!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the three warped on stage.

"They sure look confident! Especially their leader Konaru!"

Konaru stood boldly at the top of the vividly bright arena as he waited for the match to begin.

"Ok! And now on o our next team!" As the announcer said this Konaru's team was warped onto the stage. They stood there and looked up at the platform where the team awaited.

"Team Blitz!! With their leader Radin, they sure do look tough!"

Radin, their leader and the Edge Punisher, had the face and body of a lion and wore huge plates of armor. Nenitz, the Harvest Cleric, stood in the back, looking a bit afraid. And Kairin, a female Shadow Warlock, stood on the left, her book open and ready to fight. They all warped onto the field across from Team Azure, and stared menacingly, without saying a word.

Konaru, Hiramaku, and Zenta all pulled out heir weapons.

"And there they are!! The Three Azure Weapons, said to have defeated 100 teams. Konaru's Scythe, White Steel!!! Hiramaku's Bayonet, Motal Life!!! And Zenat's Fans ColorBlind!!!"

Konaru's scythe desreved its name. The shine that emanated from it made it look as white as light. Hiramku's bayonet was Red and striped with black and yellow with five spikes on it that extended from the center. Zenta's fans had black handles and stems, while the cloth on the fan was a transparent white. Bothe the Black and the white had wavemarkings of the opposite color on them.

The opposing team didnt flinch nor move at the sight of their weapons. All they did was counter by pulling out theirs.

"Well This looks like it will be a heated match! Now Begin!!!" The announcer yelled.

Zenta immediately turned to Konaru. "Ap Do!" He waved his fans and a spell traveled to Konaru as if traveling with the air. Zenta Waved his fans again and yelled "Ap Corv!"

Konaru's speed and strength both increased with the two spells.

Zenta turned over to Hiramaku and yelled the same two spells to him.

"Good, now Zenta target the Harvest Cleric first!"

"Got it!!" At these words Zenta turned to the Harvest Cleric.

"Dek Do!" The spell began to slow down the cleric.

Zenta, without orders turned to where the Edge Punisher was and stopped. He was gone. "Where-"

WHAM!! Zenta was hit in the back and fell to the ground. As he began to stand up water, in the shape of small dragons, struck him through the stomach.

"Hira! Now!" Konaru yelled as he saw Zenta be attacked.

"Got It! Plectra Bullet!" Hiramaku aimed his gun at the Edge Punisher and began charging a bullet made of energy.

"Reapers Touch!!" Konaru dashed towards the punisher and slashed him one, pushed him in the air and spun, slashing him more. As Konaru slashed, Hiramaku released his bullet, hitting the opponent, only a mere second after Konaru's skill, blasting him back against the battle wall. Koanru ran towards the enemy and slashed at him again. Konaru hit the skill trigger button on his controller.

"Wicked Strike!!!" Konaru swung once, slashing the Edge Punisher against the wall, doing extra damge, then sung again.

"Tempest Blast!" yelled Hiramaku as a bullet soared through the air piercing the Edge Punisher through the chest, killing him. The punisher fell tothe ground and faded. Zenta stood up as the attacks ended and put his fan away. Konaru and Hiramaku put theirs away too.

"They did it!!! Team Azure has won again!"

Hiramaku and Zenta bowed while Konaru looked up at the crowd. Although it did not seem it, he was basking in the glory. All but too soon they were warped out of the arena and sent back to the warp point that led to the waiting room.

As they appeared out side, they were greeted by a group of people cheering their team name.

Konaru sighed as he saw them. All they ended up doing was annoying him.

They continued to cheer for them even though the battle was over.

"Konaru! Great job!"

"Go Hira!!"

"Zenta, Zenta he's our man if he cant do it--"

"Anyone else sure can!" Hiramaku finished. Zenta hit him on the back of the head.

Hiramaku just gave an angered look.

"Guys settle down....please...." Konaru asked of them.

As the crowd of fans began to dispurse, a girl dressed in a short blue skirt, lined with red walked up to them. She was thin and tall, but not as tall as Konaru. She had red gauntlets on her wrists. Her long black hair hung down to her lower waist.

"You three!" she yelled at them as she walked up to Konaru. The three of them just looked at her strangely, except for Konaru who just looked at her with an emotionless stare. "What do you want?"

"A match!" She retorted. "Against each of you!"

"All three of us against you alone?" Zenta asked.

"No, stupid...Individually..."

"Who are you anyways?" Konaru asked.

The girl smiled. "Names Naomi."

"So what are you, a fan?"

Naomi blushed, she turned around and twiddled her fingers. "N-no! I j-just want to prove my strength!!" She didnt look at them as she said this.

Hiramaku laughed. "Sure! I wil-"

"No. Sorry, but we cant risk letting our strategies out before the semi-finals."

The girl turned around and looked at Konaru furiously. "What?!" She got down to her knees. "Please! Please face me! I want to prove to you I am strong!"

Konaru snickered. "Heh, So you are a fan?"

Naomi looked at the ground. "Yeah...." She stood up and looked Konaru's PC in the eyes. "I want to join Team Azure!!!" They stood there for a bit, silent waiting on Konaru's awanser.

"Sorry. But there are no available spots on Team Azure."

"Fine! But here, take this for when you change your mind!"

&Received Naomi's Member Address!&

With that she logged off. Konaru, Hiramaku, and Zenta looked at each other.

"Wouldnt be the first time...." Zenta shrugged.

"Well, whatever. Let's log off for today. Tomarrow, lets meet in Mac Anu, we will take on a quest or something to sharpen our skills." said Konaru.

"Kay, then. See ya!" Zenta said as he logged off.

"TTYL!" .

Konaru sighed. "I guess I will log off too...." The blue orb appeared above him and took him away.

The next day Konaru logged in at Mac Anu only to see Hiramaku waiting. He had a stressed look on his face. "Whats wrong?" Konaru asked.

"Zenta....The idiot got himself grounded.....Again...."

"What?! For how long?!"

"Long enough so that he cant participate in the tournament...."

"Shit! Goddamn him! Well who else do we know to replace him? I mean we need the boosts."

"There was that girl from yesterday..." Hiramku sighed.

"No! No more fans! They drive me crazy!"

"We dont have much choice...."

Konaru sighed and pressed his palm to his face. "Your right..."

"Let's just invite her on a mission and see how she is. If she's too weak we will start looking for someone to be Zenta's Temp."

"Fine, I'll invite her." Konaru sighed as he opened up his friend list and choose Naomi.

Naomi,

Meet us at Mac Anu's Quest shop.....We might need your help...

Konaru of the Azure Rose.

He regretfully pressed send. "Okay....sent...." Almost immediately a mail icon appeared above Konaru's head.

Okay! I will be there in a bit!

"Okay, all taken care of....Lets go, we'll choose the hardest mission and see how she fares."

As they reached the quest shop, they saw Naomi waiting anxiously. She turned around as they approached her.

"So, you finally realized my true strength?"

"No." Konaru said cold-heartedly. "We need a replacement and you were the first that came to mind.

Naomi's cheeks flushed red with anger. Hiramaku walked up to her. "Let him be..." He said worriedly. "He just doesnt like fans, they tend to piss him off..."

"I told you before im not a fan!" Naomi retorted, crossing her arms and turning her head. She was blushing, but didnt want to show it.

"Naomi!" Konaru called. Naomi clenched her fists. "Im not a dog! So dont call me like that!"

"Please dont fight guys....." Hiramaku said trying to maintain peace.

"Naomi, what level are you?" Konaru asked, turning to her this time.

"56."

"Higher than expected....."

"Yeah, she's only four levels below us." Hiramaku added.

Konaru sent an invite to Naomi and Hiramku. They both joined and Konaru turned to the quest shop. He accepted the hardest mission. The NPC in the shop bowed and gave them the mission details.

"A quick and simple mission...." Konaru started.

"What happened to the whole 'Hardest Mission' thing?"

"This was....I just forgot how low leveled the delta server was....Next time remind me that we need to go to Dol Dona."

Hiramaku nodded.

"Ok, Naomi, were not going to assist you on this mission at all. I want you to defeat the Heaven Golem on your own. We will only step in if you are losing. If we think we could use you on our team, you will become Zenta's replacement."


	2. Login 2 End Of The Begining

**.hack//Mask**

**Login 2: The End of the Beginning**

"Chyaaaa!" Naomi yelled as she swung one of her twin swords at the golem. The golem stumbled back a bit, balanced, and swung its fist at Naomi. Konaru and Hiramaku stood only feet away from the battle area. "How long has this been going on now?" Hiramaku asked impatiently.  
"Ten minutes now..." Konaru responded. "She's a good fighter...its just she's weak...."  
"And that golem is resistant to Twin Blades." Hiramaku retorted.  
"True..""Hyaa!" Naomi's blades pierced the monsters skin. It toppled back, and rebalanced again.  
"Why not try using your skills?!" Konaru shouted. Naomi blushed and looked at the golem."Raaah! Sword Dance!" Naomi charged at the golem and attacked it numerous times."Sword Dance!"  
"Sword Dance!!"  
"Tri-Strike!!!" Naomi continued attacking it fiercely with her skills.  
"She's gonna use up her SP like that...." Hiramaku said to himself.  
"She doesnt really use her head does she?" Konaru asked.  
"No. Reminds me of Zenta-kun when we first met him...Doesnt she?"  
"Heh, I guess she does.."  
"TRI-STRIKE!!!!" Naomi yelled as she delt the last blow. The monster fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD', turned grey and faded. Konaru and Hiramaku walked up to her. "Well, seems you beat it." Konaru sighed. "Welcome to Team Azure."  
"YES!!!!" Naomi jumped in the air excitedly, then returned calm. "Umm...Im happy to be of service." She seemed to have a smile that could not be removed.  
"Im gunna go now, ok? E-mail me if anything comes up." Naomi waved "Ok bye!"  
Konaru sighed.  
"Why did you let her join?" Hiramaku questioned.  
"Because, the match is soon and were running out of options...."  
"Whatever..Lets go.."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Heh...You really think they're Chosen Ones?" A tall slender girl asked.  
"Yes...." Replied a man standing next to her.  
A screen hovered in front of them. On the screen was Konaru and Hiramaku.  
The man was typing in codes while periodically looking at the screen. "Yes...I am very sure...."  
"And what about the others? I mean what are the odds of four Epitaph users being so close to each other?"  
"The others we should watch for a while.....but soon, we will make contact with those two..." The man smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________

Konaru and Hiramaku appeared back in Mac Anu with concerned expressions on their face.  
"I dont know....I mean it took her quite a while to kill that monster....And she didn't even realize to use her skills...." Hiramaku said worriedly.  
"I think she has potential...." Konaru Replied.  
"And what leads you to believe this?"  
"I don't know....I just feel like she has strong potential....."  
A little after they stopped talking Konaru recieved a Flash Mail.

Meet me at ΔHidden Forbidden Waterfall....And bring your friend.

Konaru looked at the Mail curiously.  
"What'd it say?" Hiramaku asked.  
"It told me to meet someone at Delta: Hidden Forbidden Waterfall...And to bring you with me....." Konaru answered, as if he were in a daze.  
"They want you to go to the Arche Koeln Waterfall? Thats a strange place....There arent even any monsters there...."  
"I think im gonna go....You don't have to follow, but I would apprieciate it if you did..."  
"Alright.."  
Both of them turned back to the Chaos Gate and chose ΔHidden Forbidden Waterfall.  
As they warped into the area they saw a young woman, who seemed to be wearing floral themed clothes. She wore two small gauntlets. one on each wrist, that opened up like a rose. Her skirt opened like a rose as well. Her shirt barley covered her midriff and was sleeveless. He hair was let all the way down. She was satring at the waterfalls around her with her arms crossed, as if waiting.  
As she heard Konaru and Hiramaku warp she turned around. Her eyes were a light blue, and they seemed to be the only thing out of theme.  
"Well it took you two long enough..." She said as she saw them  
"Who are you? And how could you have sent me that Flash Mail if you dont have my member address?"  
"Just because I don't have it, doesn't mean I don't know it." She smirked.  
Both Hiramaku and Konaru looked at her as if she was speaking a different language.  
"You two think this is just merely a game, am I right?"  
"Well what else could it be!?" Hiramaku asked rhetorically.  
"Heh, how simple minded......This is much more than just a game...But, none the less...I called you both to tell you one thing."  
"And what would that be?" Konaru asked.  
"You both have a dangerous power."  
"What? What do you mean by dangerous power?"  
"The power it holds can bring either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user....."  
"What are you talking about?!" Konaru shouted. "And who are you!?"  
"Heh, you will find out soon enough...." The woman smirked and walked up to the warp point. "And when you see your friend Zenta....tell him the same.....It isnt just coincidence that you three met here in 'The World'..."  
The woman warped without giving them the chance to say anything else to her.  
Hiramaku stomped his foot. "Who the hell was she?!"  
"I don't know...But we shouldn't dwell on her words too much...." Konaru closed his eyes for a second. "Come on, lets go.."  
Konaru turned back to the warp point and warped.  
When they got back in Mac Anu, Hiramaku turned to Konaru.  
"Hey, Im gonna log off for tonight, I'll see you tommarow." Hiramaku waved before dissapearing.  
Konaru looked the the ground.  
"_The power it holds can bring either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user__..._What did she mean by that?...."  
Konaru sighed one last time before logging off.

_____________________________________________________________________

"You did a good job Roze." The man behind the monitor said.  
"Thank you master." The woman from Arche Koeln bowed.  
"I think they took your words to heart, even if they don't show it."  
"I believe so too master."  
"We will wait and see, though."

_____________________________________________________________________

The next day Konaru logged into Mac Anu to find Naomi waiting impatiently.  
"There you are! What took you so long?" Naomi yelled to him.  
"What are you talking about?" Konaru asked.  
"The e-mail I sent you, I asked you to meet me here a half hour ago!"  
"I didn't get any e-mail..."  
Naomi stood still for a bit, before blushing. "Heh, heh...I forgot to press send....heh.."  
Konaru sighed. He began to wonder what potential he saw in her.  
"Well, what did you want me for?" Konaru asked.  
"I wanted to know about the team strategy with me!"  
"T-team strategy......shit!"  
Konaru opened his e-mail and sent one to Hiramaku.

Hira,

We got a problem, we forgot to edit the strategy to include Naomi.....Come to Mac Anu so we can discuss this

,Konaru

Konaru sighed and sent the message. "Since we just accepted you, we didn't think of a strategy yet...Once Hiramaku gets here then we can start planning."  
Naomi nodded.  
As Hiramaku warped in, Konaru turned to him. "Ready?"  
"Yeah, but we should probably go somewhere a bit more private. Shouldn't we?"  
"Yeah, we'll head over to the Harbor. No one usually goes over there unless it's for the arena champion ceremony."  
Hiramaku and Naomi nodded.  
"Ok, so as for the strategy...Were going to have to go full offensive!" Konaru began.  
"Fully? But that can risky....." Hiramaku warned.  
"Yeah, but we dont have much of a choice, all of our classes only learn arts, not spells. And since we cant use items in the arena, were going to have to fight this way."  
"So how exactly is this going to work?" Naomi asked.  
"Ok, so the battle will start off as normal, me in the center, Hiramaku on the right, and Naomi taking Zenta's spot on the left. When the battle starts I will immediately start off with a skill. If successful, Naomi will use a skill next, then Hiramaku. If that doesnt kill him, Naomi, you will use a rapid strike type Dual Blade on the leader, and attempt to send him into a Hangeki, got it?"  
Both Hiramaku and Naomi nodded.  
"Ok then!" Hiramaku said  
"Wait! When is the match?" Naomi asked.  
"Tomorrow...So be ready!"  
Naomi nodded and logged off.  
"Im gonna go too, see ya!" Hiramaku said before he logged off.  
Konaru sighed and turned around only to see Roze.  
"You!" He exclaimed.  
"Me? Yes what about me?" She asked.  
"Who are you and what exactly do you want with me?"  
Roze closed her eyes and smirked. "I want to show you somethi- You know what...no...It can wait...I will contact you when its time...." Roze turned around. "Oh, and good luck with your match tomorrow!" Roze logged out after that.  
"Who is she?....."

Konaru sighed. "Can't let some strange woman get to me....It's important that I focus on the match...." Konaru closed his eyes and began to breath deeply, until he noticed someone was pulling on his leg. Konaru looked down to see a small boy about a foot shorter than him tugging on his leg. The boy wore a dark blue shirt, with sleeves that were too big on him. They went passed his hands so that they were completely covered. The shirt was so long on him it was difficult to see that the boy was wearing a pear of light red pants. The most interesting part of the boy were his eyes. His left eye was blue, like his shirt, and his right was bright red, like his pants.

"Excuse me?....Mister? Can you help me?" The boy asked, one hand in his mouth.  
Konaru knelt so that he was eye level with the boy.  
"Sure, whats your name?"  
"M-my names Futatsu...."  
Konaru smiled. "Nice to meet you Futatsu, im Konaru!"  
"C-can you help me?"  
"Yeah, what do you need?"  
"I-i'm looking for an item...its a Grimoire...called Dual 'Sides'"  
"A Grimorie, huh? Yeah I can help you find it!"  
The boy smiled. "Thank you Mister!!!"  
"Ok, im pretty sure someone would have it at a guild shop so lets go search around the central district."  
Futatsu smiled and nodded.  
Konaru looked around at the guild shops. "I cant tell if any of them have the item...." Konaru sighed. "I guess we will have to search all of them..."  
Futatsu looked up at Konaru and smiled. "Thank you Konaru nii-san!!"  
Konaru smiled softly and looked down at Futatsu. "Welcome."  
"Nii-san? Never thought of my self as a brother...." Konaru thought to himself.  
Konaru and Futatsu turned to check out the 'Solar Shadow' guild store. The player working the store smiled and greeted them. "Hello! And welcome to the Solar  
Shadow guild store. If we don't have the item your looking for then get out!"  
Konaru frowned. "Thats not a real good motto, you know...."  
The merchant gave a dirty look to Konaru. "Deal with it, Guild Master Xenon-sama made it up...I just have to say it..." The merchant smiled and changed his mood. "Now, what are you looking for?" He said happily.  
The strange mood swing startled Konaru. Futatsu looked up at the merchant. "I'm looking for a weapon called Dual Sides!"  
The merchant looked down at Futatsu. "Sorry kid...Just sold the last one we had..." He said depressingly.  
"To who?!" Konaru said quickly.  
The merchant pointed to a woman in red. "Her...but I don't see why you need to know...she probably wont trade it...."  
Before the merchant finished Konaru had already ran off towards the woman.  
Konaru yelled. "Hey!! Miss!!"  
The woman, and a few other people, turned around instinctivley and looked at Konaru.  
She pointed to herself and asked "Who? Me?"  
Konaru ran up to the girl and stopped. "Yes, please, we need to ask you something."  
The woman smiled. "Well, your a cutie. I'll listen, whad'ya want?"  
"The item you just bought from that guild store it was a Grimorie, called 'Dual Sides', right?"  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Are you willing to trade it?" Konaru asked.  
"Sorry hun..It's an item I really want."  
"Please, I will trade just about anything!"  
The woman eyed him for a second. "How about you, hun?" She smiled.  
"M-me?" Konaru gained a shocked expression. "How about somthing else? Heh...Heh..."  
"Sorry, hun. Theres nothing I really want....Well.....maybe...How about your Pheonix Feather?"  
"Ah!! My Pheonix Feather?! Are you sure there's nothing else?..."  
"Nope sorry...."  
Futatsu pulled on Konaru's leg. "Pwease Konaru nii-chan...I really want it!..."  
Konaru sighed. "Fine...Here...Take it......"

Konaru handed ove the Pheonix Feather.

"He he! And here you go!"

Konaru Received 'Dual Sides'

"Thanks, hun!" With that the woman logged out.  
Futatsu smiled widely. "Thank you Konaru nii-chan!!"  
Konaru smiled back and gave Futatsu the item.  
"Oh and this is for you too Konaru nii-chan!"

Konaru received Futatsu's Member Address!

"I hope we can go on many adventures!!" Futatsu said loudly. "But I must go now, bye bye! Konaru nii-chan!! See you!!" Futatsu logged off.

Konaru sighed. "Well, im glad I was able to help him out..." Konaru looked at the time. "Ahh!! I can't believe how late it is!! I gotta get some sleep! My match is tomorrow!!" Konaru sighed and logged off.

"HELLOOOOOOO LUMINIA CLOTH!!!!!!!!!" The announcer yelled as the crowed roared.

Konaru smirked. He could hear the announcer from inside the waiting room. He looked at Hiramaku and Naomi. Hiramaku seemed to be completely relaxed, while Naomi looked like a nervous wreck. Konaru walked up to Naomi and put his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head from the ground and looked at him.

Konaru looked at her. "You'll do great...I have faith in you!"

Naomi blushed slightly and looked away. "Th-thanks...Konaru-san...."

Hiramaku who was watching laughed to himself quietly.

The room 'pinged' and a voice said something. "Team Azure, please get ready, your match is about to begin."

Konaru took his hand off her shoulder and looked at the door. Naomi sighed and placed her hand on her chest. Hiramaku walked up to Konaru. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The two of them smiled devilishly and walked out, Noami following.

"And here they are!!!!! TEAAAAAAAAMMMMM AZUREEE!!!!!" The announcer shouted as they appeared in the arena. The opposing team had already been introduced and was standing on the opposite side of the arena.

Naomi looked around the arena and began panting. "Uhhh.....G-guys.......I-I don't feel so good....."  
Hiramaku looked at her angerly. "How could you have stage fright at a time like this?!? I mean were online for god sakes!!!" Naomi wrapped her arms around her stomach and fell to her knees. "Ughhh....."  
Konaru turned to her and pulled her up. "Look, you will do great. Even if we dont win, it doesn't matter....Even if you mess up, it wont matter. All thats important is that you try your best, Naomi-chan."  
Naomi blushed slightly and smiled. She pulled out her dual swords. "I wont mess up!!"  
Konaru smiled and turned forward. Hiramaku turned to him and smirked. "You certanly have a way with words, dont you?"  
"No. People are just easy to fool." Konaru said as he pulled out his scythe.  
Hiramaku laughed and pulled out his gun and pointed it at the leader of the opposite team. "These guys are going down!"

Konaru glared at the opposing team. They were in the top rankings, and Konaru's team needed to win to face the arena champion.

"OK Begin!" The announcer yelled.

Konaru dashed forward and began his skill. Naomi and Hiramaku followed close behind. "OK! Wicked Strik--" Konaru was stopped mid sentence by Nowaka.

"Too slow kid...." Nowaka said in a slow deep voice. "Twin Moons!"  
Konaru was immediately sent into Hangeki as he was attacked by the giant. Naomi and Hiramaku stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. "Don't stop!!" Konaru yelled. "Continue the atta- Gah!" Nowaka finished his attack and threw Konaru against the wall of the arena.

Hiramaku looked at Naomi. "Naomi! Attack the big guy with a special, and I will take care of the leader." Naomi nodded and ran towards Nowaka and preformed a special. "Sw-swords Dance!!" Naomi attacked him from behind and began circling him with attacks. Konaru took the advantage and stood up, running towards the leader.

Hiramaku continued to dash forward towards Tsuai. Tsuai stood there with an over-confident look, as if he couldn't be hurt. It pissed Hiramaku off. Hiramaku got ready to use his skill, until he was cut off by Miaki. "Heh. Heh. Heh. You wish to pass?" Hiramaku stopped and aimed his bayonet at Miaki's face. "Yeah, and I'm going to." Miaki laughed to himself. "Thats what you think! Gale Blade!!"

Hiramaku jumped back. "Crap! Tempest Blast!!" Miaki was sent into a Hangeki as Hira fired his bullet at him.

Konaru, having an opening ran at Tsuai. Tsuai opened his book and cast a spell. Red circled emitted from his grimoire and homed in on Konaru. Konaru jumped back, but was stricken be a water serpent. Konaru fell back, but got back up and ran at Tsuai. Tsuai stood there and attemped to cast a spell, but failed. Konaru slashed at Tsuai, sending him flying back against the wall. "Hyaaaaaa!!!! Reaaapers Touch!!!!!" Konaru slahed wildly at Tsuai until his HP reached zero.

"AND TEAM AZURE HAS WON AGAIN!!!!!!!!" The crowd cheered wildly at the victory.

Naomi looked at the audience wit h lights in her eyes. She began bowing, and blowing kisses as if she was a star. Hiramaku stood in a heroic pose, attempting not to look conceited.

Konaru stood where the body of his opponent laid a moment ago. He stood rooted to the spot panting, eyes red and full of death. "Thi-this feeling........It feels like something...is growing inside of me..." He held out his hand. Streams of data circled it, just barely forming a shape. As he was sent out of the arena the data faded away.

Konaru, Hiramaku, and Naomi all appeared out side of the arena. Konaru still looked like his head was in the clouds. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the arena.

As usual, the "Team Azure Official Fan Club" came and cheered for them. Konaru had stayed to the back, hoping people would keep away from him. He had seemed very distracted. He had looked at his hand. Although he had only seen it for a second, he was sure he saw something. And just before he had felt so strange.....Like there was something in him, trying to get out... He wanted to know what it was.  
He looked up as he received a flash mail.

Konaru.....

We know your feeling something. As if something is inside you, right? You want to know what it is? Meet me at Σ Hidden Forbidden Exhibition. All your answers lie there. But come alone, for the time being...

Roze.

"Hidden Forbidden Exhibition.....Balbol Museum......." He opened his fist. He stared at it for a while. "I want to know." He clentched it again. "And I will find out!"


	3. Login 3 Twilight

Konaru warped in at Σ Hidden Forbidden Exhibition. In front of him stood a large building. Konaru walked up to the great brass doors of the building. The image of eight deity like figures were engraved onto the door. Konaru reached his hand out to open it. "Stop!" came a voice from behind him. Konaru turned around only to see Roze standing behind him. "Why should I stop? You called me out to this place, didn't you?"

Roze looked at him seriously. "You have a decision to make....."

"Really? What kind?" Konaru asked mockingly.

"You can choose to enter this room, but once you enter, you will never be able to live like you used to."

"What? What does that mean?! Isn't this just a game?" Konaru asked.

"Or..... You can turn around now......And your profile will be deleted."

"What?! You don't have that kind of power!" Konaru said, angered. His eyes began to turn red again. Roze smirked. She was sure he was 'it'.

"I alone? No. But we do..."

"We? Who else is with you?"

"If you enter, you will soon find out...." Roze said calmly.

Konaru clenched his fist. Streams of data formed and circled around it again. "Fine. May I enter now?"

Roze smiled. "Sure, just open the door." She said as she walked up to him.

Konaru turned around and looked up at the door. He took a breath and pushed though door open. As the light from outside poured in, Konaru was able to see everything inside. A near infinite multitude of architectural styles decorated the building. Ranging from early Renaissance to Roman to Gothic. Hung upon the walls were paintings. Each one unique. But Konaru couldn't help but think they were all of something that he knew about, or had seen. He walked up to a display labeled 'Home'. As he looked into it, he saw Tokyo. But it was just any part of Tokyo. It was his home.

"Wh-what exactly is this place?! Why does this display have a picture of my home?"

Roze smiled. "Really, I dont see your home, I see mine....." She folded her arms. "Each of these exhibits comes from your heart. The exhibits look different for each person." Roze walked up to the exhibit. She looked at it knowing what it would show her. "When I look into it, I see my home in Shimokitazawa..."

Konaru folded his arms and looked away as if trying to seem unimpressed, when in actuality he found it amazing. He looked at Roze sternly. "Is this all you wanted to show me? Is this what you threatened me for?"

"No." She said softly. She walked over to a painting and looked up at it. It was titled "Desire". "Look at this and tell me what you see..." Konaru looked up at it. Infront of him was a picture he could not recognize. A shadowy figure emitting a dark aura. He analyzed it a bit. "This is one of the figures from the door!"

Roze nodded. "As I thought, you desire power, and truth...."

Konaru thrusted his hand out and grabbed her neck. "What is all this?" He said in a low angered tone. Roze pulled his hand off and moved it away. "This is the Balbol Museum. This is truth." She turned to a set of doors. She placed her hands to her chest, then pointed to the doors. "This.... Is what you desire."

Konaru walked past her and opened the doors. Inside, in the middle of the room, was the statue of a girl, bound by eight chains. Eight altars surrounded the walls of the room. Each with a painting behind it. He was only able to see one of them. It was the same figure as the one on the door, and it the last exhibit. He walked up to it. A small name plate titled it. "Terror Of Death." The altar contained nothing. It was empty. He reached his hand out as if something was really there, but there was nothing. "So that is the one you see......" Roze said as she walked in the room. "What is this." Konaru said calmly. He didnt turn around, he just stood there looking at the altar with his hand out.

"Skeith."

The name rung through his ears like a bell.

"The Terror Of Death." Konaru completed the sentence. Strands of data formed around his fist, forming a circular shape.

Roze looked surprised. "H-How did you know that?"

Konaru turned around and looked at her. "I dont know....." He looked at his hand again. The data had faded. "Why are you showing me this? What does this have to do with me.

Roze walked up to him. "Your PC hold the data for the Epitaph, The Terror Of Death, Skeith."

"Epitaph?"

Roze nodded. "The Epitaphs, or Morganna Factors, were eight monsorus creatures created by Morganna, the original 'Mother' of this world. They were defeated by Kite. But, programmers at CC Corporation attempted to recover that data. I dont know much about it, but the epitaphs were released into the worlds data and have been attaching themselves to PC's. And you seem to be one of them."

Konaru was speechless, he didn't know what to say. "I know its a lot all at once, but please try to understand....."

"And why is this so important?"

Roze didn't seem to expect that response. "Lately there have been bugs appearing around The World. Programmers and debuggers have been unable to fix them. We think the Epitaphs are the only ones able to fix it."

"How? It's not like there is anything different about my PC!"

"You need to awaken this power...."

Konaru looked at the ground. "Fine!"

Konaru began walking towards the doors.

"Where are you going?!"

"To awaken this power."

Konaru walked out to the warp point and returned to Breg Epona.

Konaru sat on the ground clutching his head. "Power....Truth...I want them....No, I need them." He slammed his fist to the ground. He sighed. "I dont even know how to awaken this power."

"What are you talking about?" Asked a familiar voice.

Konaru looked up. It was Naomi. Konaru stood up. He was only a bit taller than her. "N-Nothing..."

"Ok then...Ummm, I found out when our next match is..."

"When?"

"Four days, so I thought I would start training."

"Zenta should be back by then, so we wont need you."

Naomi looked down. "Oh...o-ok then....Ummm....If you ever need me...you have my member address....ok...well...bye..." Naomi ran off before Konaru could say anything. She stopped at the chaos gate and looked at him once before warping. Konaru kicked the felt like an ass. He walked to the Chaos Gate and chose Luminia Cloth. At least there he could let off anger.

Konaru sat in the arena watching other people fight. Konaru hadn't really been paying too much attention. He could only think about the ''power'' that was within him. He looked at his hand. He opened and closed it numerous times, but felt nothing. Then he remembered. What he had felt back in the arena. He only wanted to kill. To destroy. To have total power. He had felt that when he turned the fight around and began winning. He stood up and left the arena.

As he got out side he went to the front desk. "Sign me up for a limit battle!"

The NPC woman at the front desk nodded. "Please chose your opponent."

Konaru chose a team of three people only slightly lower leveled than him.

"Your match will soon begin." Konaru nodded. Konaru walked over to the warp point that took him into the arena.

"HEEELLLLOOOOOOOO LUMINIA CLOTH!!!!!!!!" Yelled the announcer. "On the left side we have Konaru Of The Azure Rose, from team Azure. And for some reason, he is on his own today!" Konaru wasn't paying attention to the announcer. All he was focused on was power. He didnt even care that he would most likely lose. He didnt care if his opponents figured out his weaknesses. All he wanted, was power. The announcer introduced the opposing team and he was warped to the bottom of the arena. He stood facing his opponents. His eyes were blood red. He only saw power. He only heard power. He was only focused on power.

"BEGIN!"

Konaru pulled out his scythe and dashed towards his opponent, a Harvest Cleric was chosen the team leader. Konaru didnt care all he wanted to do was cut into the opponent. Watch them die. But he was stopped. He was thrown back and then down by a water serpent. He had forgot about the team members. He had stood up, and was immediately shot back. 'Damn' Konaru thought. 'A Steam Gunner...'. Konaru was shot against the wall, and then was rained on by meteors. He stood up and looked at his opponents. Hate. Only hate. Thats all he felt towards them. "Skeith....." Tje name echoed in his head. "Skeith....Skeith....Skeith....Skeith!!" He clutched his head and closed his eyes. When he opened then, he was no longer in the arena. He was alone. That was all. Skeith..." He heard the name. "Skeith." This time he said it. "Skeith." He said it again. He felt somthing. It was like a ripple of water in his thoughts. "Skeith." "Skeith." Skeith!." Skeith!" Skeith!!" "SKEEEEEIIIITH!!!" He yelled it.

He opened his eyes. He was in the arena again. In his hand...A mask.


	4. Login 4 The Terror Of Death

**.hack//MASK**

**Login 4: Terror Of Death**

Konaru stood in the arena. He was losing. He looked down. Instead of his scythe in his hand, he had a mask. He looked at it. It had two curved horns coming out of the sides of it. He felt compelled to it. Like it was a part of him. He pulled it up to his face. He saw though the eye holes. He placed the mask against his face. Every thing went blank for a second. His PC began to change. A red light appeared on his chest in the shape of an eye with bending lines coming out of it. Data formed underneath his shoulders into golden armor and stuck out his back. Similar shapings formed off of his knees. Black rectangular gauntlets appeared around his wrists. Behind him the data seemed to stitch its self together like a robe in red, covered in wave markings. He held his fist out and grabbed a staff, from it seven sharp pieces of data extended from it to form his scythe.  
As Konaru came too, all the white on his person changed to black. Konaru opened his eyes. "Twilight Mode!" was all he said before dashing at the leader of the opposite team. Konaru moved so fast it seemed questionable weather or not he was really touching the ground. Konaru pulled back his scythe and lashed it at the leader. The player had no time to react, as he had been hit the second he realized what was happening. The leader flew back at high speed and flew against the wall. He looked up at Konaru long enough to see him turn to his teammates. As his Hit Points reacvhed zero, his screen went blank. Even though he was dead, the battle didnt end.

"Wha? What is going on?" The announcer questioned. "Why hasn't the battle ended?"

Konaru looked at the other opponents. His pupils were blood red. The players looked at Konaru with massive fear. Not one of them dared move an inch as the glare from Konaru pierced them.

Konaru looked at himself. He couldn't tell it was him. He looked monstrous. He looked....strong.  
He liked it. He had the strength to get the answers he wanted. He had the strength to defeat any player. He looked back at the players opposite of him, through the slits of his mask. His eyes glowed red out of his mask. One of the players began to move out of the way, but Konaru dashed towards him, faster than anyone could see. The remaining player looked at Konaru, scared, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Wh-what is this? Who are you? Are you a hacker!?" Was all the player could say.

Konaru looked at him devilishly. "No...." Konaru smirked. "I... am the Terror Of Death!" Konaru slashed his scythe into the opponent and watched as his PC faded.  
The announcer couldn't say anything. "Uhh...Uh... I-I dont know what we just saw here...B-but it was amazing! Our winner is Konaru 'The Terror Of Death'!"  
Konaru looked satisfied. But he looked at himself in shock as the data that had formed around him began to fade away and dissapear. Konaru turned and warped out of the arena, both satisfied, and angry.


	5. Login 5 Birth Of An Entity

**.hack//MASK**

**Login 5: Birth Of An Entity  
**

The boy opened his eyes. All he saw was a mask, and all he could remember was a monster. Its name was unclear. The boy stood up, he had been laying in the middle of the room of an exhibit in Σ Hidden Forbidden Exhibition. The Balbol Museum. He was in an exhibit no one else but him knew about, wheather or not he knew that. The boy wore black and white clothing, although the black could simply be mistaken for purple in the right lighting. He had spiky hair that fell back. He had white wave marking covering most of the clothing on his body. He had a vacant expression as if he didnt know what was going on. He looked around. Infront of him was a mask with six eye holes, and it seemed to be giving him a maniacal smile. It freaked him out, but he was drawn to it. He walked closer to the podium it stood on. It had looked like blue, crystallized vectors stretched out from it. The boy reached his hand out to touch it, but it just seemed to leave him. Go farther, and farther away.  
"Do you want my power?!" Said a dark eerie voice. The voice seemed to echo in his head so he would never forget the words.  
"The power to do anything? To be anything? To have anything?" The voice continued to echo.  
"You could be the strongest. Defeat anyone?" The voice was sinister, and cunning. It drew the boy in with every word that it spoke.  
The boy fell to his knees. He saw the image of the monster in his head again. "I dont know...." He was confused. The voice seemed to slowly be manipulating him, choosing his decision for him.  
"Well what do you want?" The voice questioned. Urging for the awnser it knew the boy would pick.  
The boy looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "I dont know....I dont know what I want!" He wanted the voice to be gone. He wanted to get rid of it. He looked up at the mask above him.  
"Take my mask, Take my power, You will know then. Your desires will become true.... You wishes will become known." The boy looked directly at the mask. The boy stood up mesmerized, and walked towards it. "This mask..." He grabbed it. He stared at it, wondering about the secrets it held.  
"This power." He brought it closer to his face. "This truth." He felt like he could control everything. Nothing could stand in his way. He put it on. "It is mine!!!" The mask fit him, and he bore it maniacal smile. Light poured from the creases of the mask, but before the light filled the room, it changed to darkness. He looked around. Everything looked different to him. He felt rage at everything, yet, he felt at peace with him self. Then, he felt something he couldn't comprehend.  
He looked up at the ceiling. "Wha- What is this feeling?....." It was puzzling. It drowned his thought. He could feel him self in the outside world anymore. He felt the cold tile of the room he was in against his feet. Somthing was wrong. But somthing told him, he would be ok, as long as he had the mask.


	6. Login 6 The Thuth Now Known

Konaru stood outside the arena, questioning himself. Had this been the power Roze had told him about? If so, did that mean Hiramaku had it too? Konaru shook his head. He didn't want his mind cluttered with useless thoughts. "Why?" He said under his breath. "Why me? Of all people?" He looked at his hand. "Do I deserve such an ability?"  
"Why shouldn't you?" Came a light voice from behind him. Konaru turned around. It was Roze. "Why shouldn't it be you who deserves this ability? Do you knot think you could use it to your full power? Do you not think that you could use it for the right reasons?" She smiled. "You, me and the other six people wo have this ability are the only ones who can see it. So why not have fun?" Konaru looked at Roze with a startled expression. "B-but, a power this great shouldn't be used as a toy!"  
Roze smiled. 'This boy was a great recipiant for this power.' She thought to her self. "Good. Then you understand this isn't a normal power? its not in any strategy guide, and you wont see it on any forum. You wont even hear about it from a CC corp. employee. Only a select few know about it, and your one of them." Konaru looked away from her. "What is this power, really? Why does a normal person like me have it?" He clentched his fist.  
"I dont know exactly why, to tell you the truth. We just know that you were thought to have deserved it." Roze smirked and turned. "Come with me." Konaru looked as she walked away. "Why? What for?" He asked.  
Roze stopped. "I only saw your power in the arena. I need to see it up close. I need to study it." Konaru nodded and followed her.

Hiramaku sighed. Konaru had gone off and left him. To make things worse, Zenta still hadn't returned, even though they had just talked the other day. The only person he really could hang out with, was Naomi, who only seemed to be around when Konaru was. He stood up. He had been sitting on the fountain in Mac Anu for ten minuets now, thinking of what to do. He noticed players forming parties, but didn't want to join. He really only liked to hang out with Konaru and Zenta nowadays. He sorta missed it when he used to hang out with his other friends. But of course, that was before Konaru had joined, and when he was a PK. When Konaru had joined, he realized it was wrong to attack newbies, since Konaru was one at the time, and focused all his strength into the arena. Konaru opened his Friend List and checked to see if anyone was on. He noticed Konaru was on, but his status was set to busy. All of his other friends were either offline, or had quit a while ago to start playing a war game.  
Just as Hiramaku was about to exit out of his Friend List, he saw Zenta had logged in. He chose Zenta on the menu and sent him a Flash Mail.  
Zenta, Where are you. We need to discuss Team Azure.  
Hiramaku sighed, hoping Zenta would reply soon, although he normally didn't. Hiramaku began walking around, hoping he would get a reply soon. He ended up stumbling thought the area of Mac Anu where the guild shops were. He saw a few noteable items, but didn't want to waste his money. Hiramaku walked away, and kicked the fountain when he still had not gotten a reply form Zenta. Just as Hiramaku was about to log off, he got the reply he was waiting for.  
Hey! im in Mac Anu as well, In fact, I see you! Be there in a sec :D  
Hiramaku sighed at how carefree he seemed to always be. He looked to his left to see Zenta headed his way, along with another player.  
"Hey!!! Hira!" He yelled as he walked up. "Long time no see!" Zenta patted Hiramaku on the back. Zenta turned to the player next to him. The player seemed to be a Lord Partizan, but Hiramaku couldn't be sure. He wore mostly Blue and white, whith a hint of a few other colors placed randomly. He had a white jacket, lined with light blue, on him open, revealing a blue shirt, lined with white. His pants were a light blue, like his shirt and faded to white halfway down. The players hair was cut short and colored black.  
Zenta smiled stupidly as he pointed to the player. "This is my friend EonWave! But just call him Eon, the other name sounds kinda stupid. Lol." Zenta laughed a bit at his own joke. Hiramaku just held out his hand for Eon to shake it. Hiramaku stood taller than the other two, but only by a little bit. Eon shook Hiramaku's hand and then looked at Zenta. "Your a douchebag, I hope you know that!" Zenta just laughed and nodded his head.  
Hiramaku looked over to Zenta. "We found a replacement for you for the last match and won." Zenta just made a face. "Well whoever you chose is just going to have to leave, cos' now im back!" Zena shook his fist. Hiramaku and Eon just sighed.

"Whatever." Eon turned to Zenta. "I thought you said we were goinbg to go to a field and practice?" Zenta looked at him puzzled, then changed his expression as he remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot! Well lets go!" The three of them headed off towards the Mac Anu Chaos gate.

As the three of them reached the doors and looked in, they were suprised to see Konaru and who Hiramaku recognised as the strange woman who told them they were 'special. Hiramaku stopped both Zenta and Eon, and shushed them. They stood quiet as they tried to overhear what Konaru and the woman were saying.

"Ok, Konaru, now that you have my member adress, and im in your party, we will go to**Δ**** Crossed Deserted Testing Grounds**. Once there, I will see the power up close, and I will teach you to use it properly." Konaru just merely nodded and entered the key words. The two turned to the Chaos Gate and dissapeared.

Hiramaku and Zenta looked at each other. "Who was that woman?" Asked Zenta. "Im not entirley sure, but she told me and Konaru we had some special power. But Konaru didn't believe her back then, so why would he be with her now?" Zenta looked at the chaos gate. "I dont know, but lets go follow him, just in case!"

Konaru looked at Roze and nodded. "Now, try to activate Twilight Mode!" Konaru stood still, and began focusing. He tried remebering what he felt the first time. He was scared... Angry... In danger.... The only problem was, now he wasn't any of those. He was just anxious.

Hiramaku, Zenta and Eon stopped and stood back as they saw Konaru standing in the middle of the field, not moving. "Whats he doing out there?" Eon asked. "I don't know! That why were here smart ass!" Zenta replied. Hiramaku just hushed them as the moved into hiding.

Konaru focused all his emotions. He stared at his palm where the mask had appeared the first time. "Come on... Come on... Come on god dammit!! Why wont it appear!" Roze just sighed. "You may be only able to activate it under certain conditions..." She smirked. "Or maybe... It just realized how useless you are..." Konaru looked at her, furious. "What?!" She smiled. "You heard me, maybe it was just a mistake having the power that first time. Maybe it was just a fluke, a flaw." She laughed.  
Konaru clenched his fist and pulled out his scythe. "Do not, Insult me! I will kill you!" Without looking he pulled his hand close to his face. But instead of seeing everything in front of him, he saw the slits of a mask. His eyes widened. "I did it..."  
Roze smiled and looked at him. "Don't loose this feeling! Now put the mask on!"  
Konaru nodded and put the mask to his face. it shined as data circled around him. "Skeith!" He said quietly as he put the mask on. His out fit changed from white to black and the golden armor like pieces formed from under his shoulders and on his knees. in his right hand his Scythe began to change. From the white pale it once was, it became disconnected pieces of red translucent steel. Square gauntlets formed on his wrists. The horn like features protruding from the mask made him look evil and cynical. The only thing that came from the circular eye slits on the mask,was red light.

Hiramaku's eyes widened and Zenta fell to the ground. Eon looked at the two like they were crazy. "Guys! What wrong? All he's doing is standing there." Zenta looked at him startled. "What are you talking about?! You dont see that?"  
Hiramaku just stood there. "What the fuck is that...?"  
Konaru turned his head in the direction of where they were hiding. Hiramaku moved where Konaru would be able to see him, and began to speak. But before a word came out of his mouth, Konaru was already standing infront of him, with his scythe to Hiramaku's neck. "Why are you here?" Konaru's voice sounded darker than usual. "W-W-We thought y-you might have benn in t-trouble..." Hiramaku said, stuttering. Although you couldn't see it, Konaru sinsterly under the mask. He pulled his scythe away from his neck and turned towards Roze. "So? You can see me like this?"  
Hiramaku nodded. "Why wouldnt I?" Konaru laughed softly. "No reason." He luaghed once more and dashed towards Roze.  
"It seems your friends can see you..." Roze said softly as he approached her. Konaru stopped a few fee infront of her and let the armor, mask, and scythe fade away. "Hiramaku can, but im not sure about Zenta." He turned halfway and looked at the three, who still seemed startled.  
"What will we do about them?" Konaru asked. He was trying to seem like he didn't care about them, but he couldn't help letting out some emotion. "If they too are chosen ones, then I must-" She stopped and looked at Konaru. "No, you must do it. Since they trust you. " Roze suddenly moved out of the way, of a bullet that had flown her way.  
"Hey, bitch! Stay the fuck away from my friend!!" Yelled Hiramaku, holding his gun out. Roze frowned. "It might be best if you control your friends, hmm?" She said to Konaru, dodging Hira's bullets.  
Konaru stood forward. "Hira! Stop it! She isn't my enemy!"Hiramaku looked at Konaru, hearing his words and put his gun away. Roze walked over to Konaru. "Take him to the Balbol Museum. The tall one. If he was able to see you, then he should be awakened there." Roze said quietly to him. "Im counting on you." She said as she gated out.  
Hiramaku walked up to Konaru, his hands in fists, and stern expression on his face. Konaru looked up at him. "She isn't an enemy..." Hiramaku ignored the statement. "What was that?" Konaru looked at him puzzled. "That ability, whatever it was. What was it?" Konaru sighed. "So you were able to see it?" Hiramaku nodded. "Yeah, me and Zenta. But not Eon, why?"  
Konaru looked at the ground, then back up at Hiramaku. "I need to show you. I cant explain it."


End file.
